Perfecta
by KitsukyR
Summary: PRIDEXWINRY "Tal vez Edward pensaba que ella se veía tierna e inocente de esa manera, y tal vez también hubiera tenido ansias de besarla." Inspirado en el personaje del juego de FMA, 'BBI'. Edward Elric homúnculo y Winry.


La miré. Su cabeza apoyada contra el árbol de la misma manera que la mía se encontraba; pero su mirada era tan diferente. Estaba en paz, sus ojos observando hacia las nubes; y su sonrisa en sus labios tan notable. No solía verla tan así… recordaba las veces que la había observado en secreto sin que ella se diera cuenta y siempre parecía como si se hubiera roto. Como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el alma por azar, y con esas ojeras debajo de los ojos que tenía siempre; por trabajar todas las noches. Porque ésa era su forma de olvidar todo: trabajando. No podía dedicarse un buen momento de tranquilidad, porque fuera el que fuese siempre lo recordaba a él.

Y de repente, me habló.

-¿Qué haces?- corrí mis ojos hacia otro lado, esperando que no se haya percatado de que la miraba segundos atrás. Estaba seguro que no, porque ella no era tan precavida en esas cosas; en ese sentido esta joven era algo torpe.

-Nada. Igual que tú, no estamos haciendo nada más que estar protegidos por la sombra de este árbol observando el cielo..-

-¿Eso realmente te molesta?-

-No.- le respondí frío, pero sinceramente.

-Ya lo sabía, Pride. ¡Sé que eres muy tranquilo y te gusta mucho este lugar!- me miró sonriéndome y enseñándome sus dientes al mismo tiempo. Me sorprendí al escuchar algo peculiar en su frase. ¿"Pride"? ¿realmente me había llamado así? Y ella por alguna razón, notó mi sorpresa.

-¿Pasó algo?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Me llamaste Pride.-

-Oh, ¿en serio? Discúlpeme señor extraño, pensé que ese era su nombre. Pero si usted lo desea señor extraño, puedo llamarlo así: EXTRAÑO.- dijo bromeando.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Es extraño que por error, no me hayas llamado "Edward" o "Ed".-

Su sonrisa se borró de repente y se tornó a una mirada nerviosa; y mientras tartamudeaba y hablaba rápidamente, me dijo:

-B..¡bueno! ¡pero no puedes decirme nada! ¡nunca me llamas por mi nombre! Siempre que quieres hablarme me dices "Hey" Eso tampoco es muy agradable, ¿sabes?-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero por lo menos te reconozco por quien eres. Aunque supongo que si ahora me vas a llamar por mi nombre es un gran paso.- ella suspiró.

-Aunque sea un 'gran paso' como dices, tienes que esperar mi tiempo. No es fácil para mí.- Dí vuelta mi cabeza, y la observé otra vez mientras no se percataba de ello. Jugaba con sus dedos; los contaba, los tocaba, y luego se corría un mechón largo rubio suyo detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Tal vez Edward pensaba que ella se veía tierna e inocente de esa manera, y tal vez también hubiera tenido ansías de besarla.

Porque eso fue lo que sentí yo en ese instante.

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, negándome esos pensamientos extraños y maldiciendo a Edward.

Ella me observó y se rió.

-Me haces acordar a mi perro Den luego de bañarse. Eres extraño.-

-Tu también.-

-¿Cómo?- me miró sorprendida, sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-Tu también eres extraña. Lo que tenemos es extraño.- Me miró, llevándose el dedo índice a sus labios; con una mirada pensante.

-¿Qué crees que es nuestra relación? ¿cómo podría llamarse?-

Me aturdí.

-Nuestra… ¿nuestra relación?-

-¡Claro! Están los amigos, los novios, los casados, los familiares, los conocidos… ¿qué relación tendríamos nosotros?- miré al cielo esperando a que me diera una respuesta.

-No somos hermanos, ni padres, ni primos; ni ningún parentesco de esa forma. Por lo tanto no somos familiares.- Hice una pausa de unos segundos y continué.

-No estamos casados, ni somos novios. Tampoco amigos. Yo te conozco, y tú a mí. Así que supongo que lo más parecido que somos es, conocidos.-

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y si es que se encontró alguna sonrisa en su rostro algún momento; ahora no existía. Miró al suelo, algo desilusionada. Y escuché una voz en mi cabeza.

"_Eres el imbécil más grande en este mundo"_

No es verdad. Él no había hecho nada malo. Sólo había observado las características, ¡y eso decía! Lo más correcto es que ellos eran conocidos, nada más ni nada menos. Bueno, algo menos tal vez. Pero no era un "imbécil" por eso. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y tú que sientes que somos nosotros?- por primera vez desde que nací, no sabía algo.

-Disculpa, ¿qué?- pregunté otra vez; sólo para estar seguro de que ella había preguntado eso.

-Es decir, si pensamos en las demás relaciones… seríamos conocidos. Pero tú, ¿qué sientes que somos nosotros?- me paralicé.

Pasaron varios minutos. Ella por muy impaciente que era, no me lo reclamó. No me apuró en mi respuesta; y aunque en otro momento me hubiera gustado sentir esta tranquilidad, eso no existía ahora.

Estaba casi desesperado. Por una estupidez, porque me había puesto nervioso. Estaba pensando en que responderle, y no tenía ni una mínima idea que decirle. ¿Qué características hay para responder?

"_Deja de pensar, imbécil."_ Escuché en mi mente otra vez. Estaba volviéndose loco. Pero por alguna forma, sin tener siquiera una base sobre QUE podría responder, él lo hizo.

-Te necesito.- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡YO LA NECESITABA?!

Ella se sorprendió. Se paralizó, mejor dicho y me miró. Parecía que se hubiera congelado, porque no hablaba; no se movía de su lugar… sólo me observaba como si fuera un extraño de otra especie no reconocida por los humanos.

-No sé lo que somos. Ni lo que seremos. No me importa, ¿sabes? Pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro. No voy a sentir esta tranquilidad que comencé a sentir hace poco tiempo si de la nada, te desapareces; quiero verte porque de alguna forma me das paz.-

Ella no podía creerlo. No sentía que esas palabras hayan salido de mi boca y por alguna razón, yo tampoco. Después de unos segundos, sentí un pequeño peso en mi hombro. Miré, y observé como había colocado lentamente su cabeza para apoyarse sobre mi hombro, cerrando sus ojos.

-Pride.-

-¿Qué?- era extraño que me llamara por mi nombre, todavía.

-Lo extraño. Realmente lo extraño mucho.- Cerré mis ojos. Era obvio. No esperé otra cosa de ella, hasta que…

-Pero… es verdad, yo también siento esa paz cuando estás conmigo. Por eso, gracias.-

_Gracias… gracias…_

_Gracias…gracias…_

_Gracias…gracias…_

Esa palabra se repitió en mi mente aproximadamente veinte veces, o más. No las conté. Sentí su respiración subir y bajar, ella se había dormido. ¿No debía ser algo incómodo en el hombro de alguien? Esta chica es extraña, muy extraña realmente.

Y por alguna razón, eso la hacía ser tan malditamente perfecta.


End file.
